Baseball is considered by many to be "America's pastime", its favorite spectator sport. While this may be subject to challenge, there is no question that many, many people enjoy spending an afternoon or evening in attendance at a baseball game or even listening to one on radio or television. In most cases, the spectator or listener has a particular affinity for one of the teams, the "home" team for example, and this gives him a partisan interest in the outcome of the game, and even on an inning to inning basis. However, it often occurs that for some reason, such as a one-sided score in favor of the visiting team, spectator and listener interest in a game may lag, tempting the person to leave the premises of the baseball game or to switch stations in the event of a radio broadcast or telecast. It is important to seek to maintain spectator interest throughout the entire game in order to enhance player morale, not to mention the more commercial aspects of maintaining interest in television and broadcasting commercials and to support the sales at the concession stands at the stadium. It is, therefore, highly desirable to add a further dimension to enhance spectator interest without detracting from the baseball game itself.